


Our True Self

by Fury_Jav



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Sett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Ezreal, Ezreal is virgin, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Omega Ezreal, Prompt Fic, Sett too, Top Sett, True Love, both was waiting to be together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: What if Sett isn't half breed as he think, what if Ezreal is not what he shows off to the world. A story about how Sett and Ezreal know each other since childhood.
Relationships: Sett/Ezreal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Our True Self

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please write this.

_Sett vastaya form is an alpha wolf and Ezreal real vastaya form reveal as an omega kitsune, he is Ahri's brother and left Sett and his mom at early age to look for her traveling around all Runeterra, unkowing that she was in Jonia too. After several years, Ezreal is fighting the void along with Kai'sa, when they finally end the battle winning it, a strange portal open up and pull the blonde guy inside, then he is throw in a forest very familiar, he is again in Jonia but not only that, his true aspect is showing off because his gauntlet was broken, the magic in it that was faking his human aspect dissapeared and now his nine tails rise behind him along with all the rest of features that complete his kitsune aspect._

_When he think things can't go worst, he feel it, that familiar smell and energy, coming fast to where he is, he dry swallow and begin to run, he knows it won't help, he know the one is going after him will catch him, but he must try scape. Suddenly an earthquake make him roll over his body and crash again a tree. He was caught._

_Sett runned behind Ezreal the faster he could, since he felt the presence of the blonde in the forest he runned as his live depended of it, of course Ezreal wasn't going to stay still there waiting for him, and he had to use his more powerful skill to catch the fox. When he finally had the blonde in his vision range, he took a big tree with his hand, jumped and crashed it againts the floor generating an earthquake around all runeterra._

_In second after that Sett is pining Ezreal against a tree, both are breathing heavily and watching each other, Ezreal with guilty in his eyes and Sett with angriness but behind those expressions are also love and happiness to see each other again. The problem is, Ezreal is guilty for leaving so many years ago and Sett is angry for Ezreal leaving behind his back._

_Anyway, the love is still there embracing them. They are true mates, fated to be together no matter what._

_With the help of Sett's mother both will work in fixing their relationship, while join to fight the void that will try to take over Jonia and look for information about where is Ahri. Also they will find out that Sett comes from a pure bloodline of Vastayashai'rei._


End file.
